


Daddy

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr: Please write a daddy kink fic with Sansa/Jaime or Sansa/Jon or Sansa/Dickon basically a Sansa ship of your choice. Thanks





	Daddy

As soon as Jaime walked in his house, he knew he was in for a good time when he saw his baby girl bent over the kitchen counter fiddling with her phone. It was her outfit that told him that, not what she was doing. She wore her soft white thigh-high socks, her short blue and white plaid skirt that was short enough to give him a peek of her ass in the navy blue thong she wore, and her white top was cropped showing off her midriff. She had her red hair done up in a ponytail and when she turned, her red lips alighted into a smile. 

“Daddy!” she squealed and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and Jaime dropped his briefcase in favor of wrapping his arms around her. 

“How’s my Sansa?” he purred as he stroked her hair. 

“I missed you today, Daddy,” she said with a pout as she looked up at him. Her eyes were done up. “Cat eyes” she called them, and her big baby blues met his green ones. 

He fingered the hem of her crop top which fell just below her breast. He swore he could see one creamy mound peeking out from under it…

“Did you, sweetheart?” he asked huskily. “How much?”

She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side. Jaime wanted to nip at her neck, suck a bloom on it and mark her. “Do you want me to show you?” she asked. 

_Fuck yes_. “Yes, baby girl, I would like that very much.”

With a smirk, she sank to her knees and began undoing his dress pants while Jaime rid himself of his suit jacket. By the time she’d pulled his pants and boxers down he was rock hard and leaking. He groaned as she looked up at him and took him in her mouth, sucking on the head. 

“Sansa,” he grunted, his hands going to her face. He caressed her cheeks as she sucked him down. When he heard her gag, his eyes rolled back in his head. His baby girl was so good at giving him head. 

“Daddy likes coming home to his baby girl like this,” he murmured as he watched her lick down his shaft. 

“You just ‘like’ it?” she asked with a pout.

He chuckled deeply. “I _love_ it, baby girl.”

“That’s better, Daddy,” she said and took him down to her throat again. When she reached up and began to play with his balls, Jaime knew he had to stop her. 

God, she got him so close so fast… 

“Sansa, sweetheart, stop. Daddy doesn’t want to come down your throat. He wants to come inside you.”

She took her mouth off his cock with a loud slurp and a pop. She beamed up at him. “Okay, Daddy! How do you want me? On all fours? On my back? I’m here to serve you!”

He groaned and kicked off his shoes. Then he rid of himself of his pants, boxers, dress shirt and undershirt. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Sweetheart, you don’t say such things to any of the boys at school, do you?”

She bit her lip and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. “Of course not, Daddy.”

“Are you lying to me?” he asked sternly. 

She hung her head. “Well, maybe…”

“You know what this means?”

“I need a spanking?”

He nodded and pointed to the kitchen counter. “Go over there and bend over.”

“But Daddy!” she protested. 

“Now baby girl,” he said firmly. 

She huffed, though Jaime could see the flush in her cheeks and the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She wanted this. She always wanted this. 

She bent over and Jaime came over, stroking his cock with one hand. He lifted the back of her skirt and caressed her milky white ass with one hand. Then he used both hands to pull down her thong. She stepped out of it like a good girl and he kicked it away. He then flipped the back of her skirt up and rubbed her ass again. 

SMACK!

His hand came down hard on one ass cheek. 

“Daddy!” she squealed. 

SMACK! came his hand on the other one. 

She whimpered and squirmed and he smacked her twice more. 

“Are you going to be Daddy’s good girl from now on?” he asked, rubbing her ass, now warm from his smacking her. 

“Yes.”

SMACK!

“Yes, what?” he growled. 

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Good girl…good girl…” He rubbed her ass again and then slipped his hand further under her. She spread her legs further, giving him access to her pussy. 

He moaned when he found her wet. Dripping wet. “Baby girl, I think you liked your spanking!”

She nodded adamantly. 

He grinned as he sought out her clit and rubbed it in circles. She moaned and hung her head while pushing her ass back into him, seeking more. 

He drove two fingers inside her and she gasped, “Daddy!”

“Do you want me to fuck you, princess?”

“Yes, please!”

Jaime slipped his fingers out of her and licked them, moaning as he savored her sweet taste. He then came up behind her and took hold of his cock. He teased her with it, sliding it back and forth along her slit. 

“Daddy, please!” she begged. 

With a feral grin, Jaime plunged inside her. 

“Daddy,” she gasped. 

“Does my baby girl like my cock?” he asked as he began to pump inside her. 

“I love your cock, Daddy.”

“And it’s the only cock you fuck?”

“Yes, Daddy, of course, Daddy.” She was panting now. 

Jaime wrapped his hand around her ponytail and pulled her back to him. With one hand in her hair, holding her in place as he fucked her, he slid the other under her top and fondled her breasts. 

“Oh, Daddy,” she moaned. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Oh, baby girl, Daddy loves you, too,” he murmured in her ear. “Love this tight hot pussy all for me…”

“All for you… always for you…”

He slid his hand down to her body and sought out her nub. “You gonna cum for me, baby girl? Cum on my cock?”

“Yes,” she gasped. 

“Yes, what?” he growled and pulled her hair just ever so much. 

“Yes, Daddy!” 

“I want you to scream for me when you cum, baby girl. Scream loud….”

Harder and faster he fucked into her, rubbing her clit again and again. He felt her tightening around his shaft, squeezing him, and then she screamed and her pussy pulsed around him. He thrust inside her hard once, twice, and then held himself inside her and came. “Sansa!” he shouted. “Fuck…Sansa….”

He let go of her hair and she leaned back down on the counter. Jaime leaned over her as he finished cumming inside her and nuzzled against the back of her neck. He slipped out of her slowly and they shared a groan. He then turned her around and gathered her up in his arms. 

“Baby girl….” he murmured. 

She giggled and looked up at him. “Hello, husband.”

He smiled down at her. “Hello, my beautiful kinky wife.”

She giggled again and Jaime swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bathroom for a bath…


End file.
